Hayley Gray
Introduction (N/A) Biography Hayley hasn't always lived the best life. She was raised under the idea that she had to be perfect by her father. She was the first born daughter between her and her sister, Zoey Gray. Her father always wanted a son, so when she was born a few years before Zoey, he was incredibly strict. It was more of a tough love situation as opposed to anything toxic, but it was still very harsh on her shoulders. Her feelings about the matter only worsened when she noticed how much favoritism Zoey had growing up. She essentially became the son that Derek never had - She was good at Hockey, constantly played sports with him, and was all around a tomboy. While Hayley was athletic in her own right, she was far more pressured to do good in school and was taught to be the best person that she could be. A lot of the reason behind this was that Derek was the president of the Hell's Angels in the Montreal chapter. He tried his best to keep the girls away from the life for a long time, but Hayley was a bit adamant about joining as she got older. The reason behind this was because, when she was 16, she was in a very physically and emotionally abusive relationship for two hours. She was very broken mentally when she finally broke it off, and truly wasn't the optimistic person that she is now. Zoey played a large role in helping her get out of her rut, trying to take on the positive outlook that she used to hold for quite some time. Hayley tried escaping the rut she was in by starting as a hang-around for the Hell's Angels. It was one of the few ways she knew how to prove her worth. She didn't become a prospect until she was 21 years old. She worked very hard in the MC, and became one with the family. But that world got shaken up for her and her sister when Zoey was kidnapped by the Angels of Death. Hayley didn't want her to be tortured endlessly, it was simply something she wouldn't allow. With some planning with the HA, she managed to find where she was taken. She took it upon herself to save her from the situation, and killed a few of the AoD members in the process to protect it. Unfortunately, Zoey didn't come out unscathed, but she was just relieved she was alive. The AoD, on the other hand, had other feelings about the matter. She would be kidnapped herself about a year later. where she endured far worse torture. They started with whipping her in the back repeatedly. The scars have now made her back practically unrecognizable, and she still suffers from phantom pain. They then went to rip off her fingernails, the scars left behind being the reason why she never takes her gloves off. Right before she was found, they tried making one final warning with her by stabbing her directly in the stomach. Despite all of this, however, she managed to go without speaking a single word about her MC. In fact, she spent most of it in silence, only crying out in pain when the whipping got to its worst point. Due to these incidents, however, their father forced Hayley and Zoey to move far away from home for the time being. That's when they found themselves in Los Santos, both taking their time building their new lives. Category:Characters Category:Civilian